Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter
Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter is published by Marvel Comics under their Best-Selling Authors imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: Ingenue #1: 05 Jan 2011 Current Issue :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: Ingenue #2: 09 Feb 2011 Next Issue :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: Ingenue #3: 23 Mar 2011 Status Series of mini-series, each adapting one of the books in the Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters Main Characters Anita Blake Jean-Claude Micah Nathaniel Richard - WikiPedia Allies Lover: Damien, Lover: Jason, Fellow Vampire Hunter: Edward aka Ted Forrester, The Rat King: Rafael, Apprentice: Larry Kirkland, etc Enemies Nikolaos: Ex-Master of the City, Aubrey: Vampire, Malcolm: Leader of the Church of Eternal Life, Valentine: Vampire Minor Characters Veronica Simms: Anita's ex-best friend Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: Ingenue #2 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: Ingenue #1 Past Storylines Circus of the Damned — Book One: Charmer The Laughing Corpse — Book Three: Executioner The Laughing Corpse — Book Two: Necromancer The Laughing Corpse — Book One Guilty Pleasures The First Death Collections Hardcovers *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: First Death' - Collects First Death #1-2 plus the Guilty Pleasures Handbook. "Featuring the adventures of a younger Anita Blake as she teams up with popular characters Edward and Jean-Claude for a vampire hunt." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129413 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 1' - Collects Guilty Pleasures #1-6. "Anita Blake lives in a world where vampires, zombies and werewolves have been declared legal citizens of the United States. Anita Blake is an "animator" - a profession that involves raising the dead for mourning relatives. But Anita is also known as a fearsome hunter of criminal vampires, and she's often employed to investigate cases that are far too much for conventional police. But as Anita gains the attention of the vampire masters of her hometown of St. Louis, she also risks revealing an intriguing secret about herself - the source of her unusual strength and power." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127232 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 2' - Collects Guilty Pleasures #7-12. "What price will Anita pay in order to save her friend’s life and solve the Vampire Murders? Will she actually kiss Phillip? How far will Edward go in order to find out where the daytime resting place of the Master Vampires truly is? Where is Jean-Claude? And most important, who is behind the Vampire Murders?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125809 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book One: Animator' - Collects The Laughing Corpse #1-5. "What would you do for a million dollars? Would you resurrect a two and one half century old corpse? Harold Gaynor poses just that question to Animator and part-time vampire hunter, Anita Blake... Plus, some crime scenes are even too horrible for a vampire slayer... and the worse they are, the more questions they raise." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136320 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book Two: Necromancer' - Collects The Laughing Corpse – Necromancer #1-5. "Vampire hunter Anita Blake has crossed the paths of the worst St. Louis has to offer—and now they want her out of the picture for good. But Anita isn’t the type of person to go down without a fight… and she’s going to make sure it hurts something fierce." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136339 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book Three: Executioner' - Collects The Laughing Corpse — Executioner #1-5. "Anita Blake thinks she has the deadly voodoo priestess who's made her life hell dead to rights—but the necromancer is about to find out her nightmare's only just begun!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136347 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book One: Charmer' - Collects Circus of the Damned — Charmer #1-5. "Anita Blake walked away from her last case with more than a few bruises--but those wounds are nothing compared to the scrapes that lie ahead in this blood-soaked adaptation of Hamilton's third erotic thriller. To find a killer targeting the undead, Anita must descend into the dangerous, supernatural demimonde operated by the master vampire Jean-Claude." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146881 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures – The Complete Collection' - Collects Guilty Pleasures #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140212 Trade Paperbacks *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: First Death' - Collects First Death #1-2 plus the Guilty Pleasures Handbook. "Witness the first meeting of Anita and Jean-Claude, Anita's first time inside Guilty Pleasures, her first serial-killer case, and an early encounter with Edward." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513476X *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "Anita Blake lives in a world where vampires, zombies and werewolves have been declared legal citizens of the United States. Anita Blake is an "animator" - a profession that involves raising the dead for mourning relatives. But Anita is also known as a fearsome hunter of criminal vampires, and she's often employed to investigate cases that are far too much for conventional police. But as Anita gains the attention of the vampire masters of her hometown of St. Louis, she also risks revealing an intriguing secret about herself - the source of her unusual strength and power." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125817 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. "The hunt for the St. Louis’ vampire murderer continues, as Anita Blake finds herself trapped between Nikolaos, the malevolent Master Vampire who has coerced her into investigating the case; Edward, the assassin targeting Nikolaos, who wants Anita’s help locating his mark, willingly or otherwise; and the killer, who plans to eliminate Anita permanently before she identifies him. Can even the woman the undead dub the Executioner survive this case?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125825 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book One: Animator' - Collects The Laughing Corpse #1-5. "St. Louis is a city of the damned. The supernatural is commonplace, and the undead enjoy free rein. But whether warm- or cold-blooded, the laws of man still apply — and nobody dispenses justice better than Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter! This time out, a child’s parents are gruesomely slaughtered by an unknown entity. With the child missing and time running out for his safe return, Anita is called in to lend her special expertise as an Animator — one who can raise the bodies of the dead. But as she pursues the truth behind his abduction, she descends into a maelstrom of voodoo mysticism and the many dark secrets of her foes, her friends and — inevitably — herself." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135278 *'Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse — Book Two: Necromancer' - Collects The Laughing Corpse – Necromancer #1-5. "Vampire hunter Anita Blake has crossed the paths of the worst St. Louis has to offer—and now they want her out of the picture for good. But Anita isn’t the type of person to go down without a fight… and she’s going to make sure it hurts something fierce." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135286 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Anita Blake created by Laurell K. Hamilton. Guilty Pleasures Writer: Stacie M. Ritchie, Based on the Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton. Artist/Covers: Brett Booth. Artist: Ron Lim. The Laughing Corpse Writer: Jessica Ruffner, Based on the Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton. Artist/Covers: Ron Lim. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The Laughing Corpse Book 3 – Executioner TPB: 24 Nov 2010 :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: Ingenue #3: 23 Mar 2011 :Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Circus of the Damned — Book Two: Ingenue #4: 06 Apr 2011 News & Features * 09 Aug 2007 - SDCC Spotlight on ... Laurell K. Hamilton * 19 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8661 Bump In The Night: Hamilton talks Anita Blake] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Dabel Brothers Productions *wikipedia:Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter (series)#Comic books Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Adaptation Category:Vampires